One Day On The Space Station
by ChooseSugar
Summary: Takasugi meets Sakamoto at the space station. Oneshot. No pairings.


**Hi! So this is my first fanfiction I've ever made so please be nice! Also english is not my native language so there can be some grammar mistakes. All improving tips are welcomed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't it Bakasugi? Long time no see! Ahhahhaha ahahahha!"<p>

Takasugi stared at the laughing perm-haired idiot his face expressionless. Then he turned on his heels and started making his way back to his ship.

"Ahhahaha! As cold as always aren't you, Bakasugi-kun? Ahahhaha!" Sakamoto laughed walking after him.

Takasugi sighed. Why, of all people, he had to run into that most annoying one? His hand twitched on the hilt of his sword but had to resist the urge to murder the idiot. He didn't think that killing someone on a public space station was a good idea. Especially a leader of Kaientai.

"Hey Bakasugi don't be so mean…" Sakamoto whined as Takasugi continued to ignore him.

"Get lost. And it's Takasugi", he growled.

"Ahahaha ahhaha, you haven't changed at all, Bakasugi", Sakamoto just laughed.

Takasugi rolled his eye. He was already having a headache from Sakamoto's babbling about things he couldn't really care a less. God, he really needed a smoke.

"But what a coincidence to meet you here! Space is a small place, isn't it? Ahahhaha! Hey, what about we have a drink for the sake of good old times? Hahhaha, bring the sake!" Sakamoto laughed clapping his hands.

"Didn't I say to get lost? I have no time for dealing idiots like you."

"Aww, don't be like that, it's been long time since we last met", Sakamoto said and hugged Takasugi from behind.

A vein popped on Takasugi's forehead and he made a fast uppercut in Sakamoto's jaw and sent him flying. Next, Sakamoto was lying in a puddle of blood laughing and Takasugi stomping away eye twitching.

"Bakasugii, wait for mee", Sakamoto followed him wobbling.

"Wasn't my fist clear enough?" Takasugi threated and started to unseath his katana black aura rising from him.

"Ahhaha hahahaha..." Sakamoto laughed uncomfortably.

Takasugi sighed and was about to turn back when Sakamoto stopped him.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk you about", Sakamoto said his face suddenly serious.

Takasugi looked at him raising his brow.

A moment later they were walking on Kiheitai ship's corridors towards Takasugi's room. Sakamoto was hitting on any girl that they came across while Takasugi was thinking why he agreed to this. They saw Bansai standing in front of Takasugi's room seemingly waiting for him.

"Shinsuke, there's something I wish to discuss you about, I dare say…" he started until he saw Sakamoto laughing idiotically next to Takasugi, "who is that?"

"Me? Well I'm Bakasugi's…" Sakamoto started.

"He's just somebody I happen to know", Takasugi cut him off, "let's talk later, I have to deal with this idiot first."

"Hey Bakasugi don't talk about your old comrades like that", Sakamoto moaned.

"So you're Shinsuke's old comrade. It's always nice to meet his old friends, I dare say", Bansai said to Sakamoto.

"Ahhahaha, is that so? Please take care of our little Shin-chan then, ahhahaha", Sakamoto laughed.

Takasugi, who was standing there speechless because of a conversation that had began without him, nearly crushed the pipe he was holding in his hand when he heard the nickname Sakamoto had just given him. He resisted the urge to chop the bastard's head off.

Sakamoto and Bansai continued talking about him, and as his annoyance growed he started suddenly feel small in the presence of the two tall men _(Sakamoto is 181cm and Bansai is 179cm while Takasugi is 175cm)_. When the height difference began to disturb him too much, he grabbed Sakamoto's hair and kicked him into his room and slammed the door close after he entered himself.

"Ouch, why did you do that Shin-chan?" Sakamoto whined rubbing his head.

"Drop that stupid nickname. I don't have all day so say what you wanted to say and get out", Takasugi said and inhaled smoke from his pipe to calm his nerves.

"Ahhahahha ahahahaha!" he just laughed.

Veins began to pop in his forehead. He made his way towards the window, opened it and sat on the windowsill.

"I heard you gave Gintoki and Zura hard time a while ago."

Takasugi turned to look at Sakamoto whose expression was serious again. The atmosphere was completely different than it was seconds ago.

Takasugi decided not to answer and turned his eyes back to deck of his ship where his men were doing their duties.

"I also heard that you made an alliance with Harusame", Sakamoto continued.

"So what?"

"I recommend you to stop, before somebody gets hurt."

Takasugi smirked.

"Many have already died for the sake of my goal. Stopping isn't an option anymore."

"So you're just going to sacrifice innocent people for a petty reason like that?"

"I have no intention to stop no matter what you or Gintoki or Zura says. I can only see the path before me and I will cut anybody who blocks that path."

Sakamoto sighed.

"I can't understand you."

"Somebody like you couldn't ever understand me."

There was a long silence. Takasugi blowed smoke from his mouth. Sakamoto simply stared at him.

Then Sakamoto sighed again and started to make his way to the door.

"Well, it was worth of a try. I'll be leaving now before Mutsu gets angry at me, ahhahaha", Sakamoto laughed switching back to his idiot mode.

Takasugi just watched him indifferently.

"… you see Mutsu is outside very cold and uncute but I'm sure that inside she's very kind and loving person…" Sakamoto babbled.

"I don't care. Now get out", Takasugi said.

"Ahhahaha, sure sure", Sakamoto laughed waving his hand. He opened the door.

"By the way Shin-chan… you should really eat more since you haven't grown at all from the last time we met", Sakamoto blurted.

With that, Takasugi snapped. He grabbed the closest item that happened to be a vase full of flowers and threw it at Sakamoto yelling: "GET OUT!" But Sakamoto was already closed the door and the vase hit the door and broke spilling all flowers and water on the floor.

Outside the room Sakamoto heard the vase broke and laughed his annoying laugh. Then he started making his way out of the ship until he ran into Bansai.

"I see you're ready with your business", Bansai stated. Then he looked at the direction of Takasugi's room and saw dark threatening aura sneaking from his room.

"Did something happen?" Bansai asked watching the dark aura with caution.

"…Yeah", Sakamoto smiled, "Better not to go there for a while, he's in a bad mood right now ahhahaha!"

Sakamoto walked off laughing idiotically leaving confused Bansai pondering if he should go inside or not.

"No turning back… right?" Sakamoto mumbled to himself.

_What an idiot._

Takasugi was back sitting on the windowsill looking out, still annoyed by the perm-haired bastard.

"Hmph."

_What an idiot._


End file.
